One Heart
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: Dos personas que se aman no podrían ser separadas por nada, ni un accidente fatal rompería esa unión... AU AlfredxArthur


****Advertencia!:** **muerte de un personaje, sangre, fierros retorcidos, angustia en muchas partes del fic, ooc de algunos personajes (aun cuando trate de evitarlo)**  
><strong>

**One Heart **(capítulo único)**  
><strong>

Todo había pasado muy rápido. Un auto impactó a otro, comenzando una cadena de gran destrucción en aquella nevada carretera. Ellos quedaron justo en medio del accidente, ambos sabían por experiencia que se llevarían la peor parte. Apenas su vehículo derrapó sintieron el impacto del coche que venía detrás, luego un impacto en el costado del copiloto y comenzaron a girar sin control. No podían hacer nada. El joven frente al volante supo que no tenía caso seguir luchando con él, miró a su acompañante que trataba inútilmente de sostenerse del tablero. Los dos tenían ya algunos golpes y rasguños. Por un instante todo se detuvo, suficiente para que pudieran entrelazar sus manos y mirarse a los ojos, las pupilas verdes del copiloto lo decían todo, no había necesidad de que pronunciara palabra alguna, lo mismo pasaba con el conductor; todo se resumía en un mudo "_I love you"_, justo antes de escuchar el temible sonido de un tráiler acercándose, y luego, todo se oscureció.

* * *

><p>-<em>Atención a todas la ambulancias de la zona este… se requiere su presencia en la carretera interestatal… repito, todas las ambulancias de la zona este…-<em> rezaba una y otra vez la radio en la cabina de la ambulancia.

-al parecer ocurrió algo realmente serio…-habló un joven de cabellos castaños, por el uniforme que portaba dejaba claro que era un paramédico

-obviamente-contestó secamente el chofer de la unidad, era un alemán recientemente transferido; su verdadero compañero estaba tomándose unos días de descanso.

-vamos Ludwig, casi somos "familia"- comentó de nuevo el primer joven

-Antonio…-dijo el alemán tratando de conservar la poca paciencia que le quedaba tras pasar todo el día con el español- no sé cómo Kirkland te soporta…

-sólo digo la verdad, un día me casaré con Lovi, tú con Feli, y seremos familia- Antonio seguía en su mundo de ensueño cuando por fin llegaron a la autopista del percance- oh maldita sea…

Frente a ellos se encontraba una escena desoladora. Fierros retorcidos que solían ser autos, camiones y demás se alzaban unos sobre otros, algunos en llamas, otros humeantes y algunos más derramando peligrosamente combustible o aceite.

Los dos recién llegados se pusieron manos a la obra, bajaron con una maleta llena de equipo para cada uno y se acercaron a los demás paramédicos y bomberos que ya estaban ahí. Les indicaron donde aun no revisaban y corrieron directamente al sitio.

-¡por favor ayúdenos!- gritaba un bombero no muy lejos de ellos, en un lugar poco accesible

-yo me encargo, si necesito ayuda te llamaré-dijo Antonio y fue donde aquel rescatista les llamaba- ¿qué necesitas?

-en aquel auto hay dos personas atrapadas… logramos quitar la puerta del conductor, pero no sabemos si debemos moverlo… está muy mal herido- le hablaba por demás angustiado un joven alto de rubios cabellos, posiblemente europeo-… por favor as algo… es uno de los nuestros, un bombero

-ya veo… déjame echar un vistazo- se aproximó a lo que una vez fuera un auto azul, se inclinó y revisó al conductor- hicieron bien en no moverlo, necesito que me ayudes a sacarlo lentamente, mientras yo haré presión para detener la hemorragia e impedir que se habrá más la herida en el pecho- el joven conductor había terminado con el volante incrustado en el pecho, era un milagro que siguiera con vida, suerte con la que no parecía haber corrido su acompañante; el otro lado del auto parecía aplastado por completo.

Tenían casi medio cuerpo del herido fuera sin mucho problema-vamos Alfred, tienes que salir de ésta amigo…-Antonio sintió un escalofrió al escuchar aquel nombre, estaba seguro que su mejor amigo, el inglés que era su compañero de trabajo, había comentado que…-oh cielos…-tuvieron que detenerse, algo les impedía seguir sacando al joven y no era algún retorcido fierro: era la mano del copiloto, se encontraba firmemente agarrada de la diestra del llamado Alfred.

-… espera, sostenlo así un momento, trataré de soltarlo- el español se estiró lo más posible y comenzó a separar los dedos que mantenían el agarre, pero para su sorpresa, la otra mano comenzó a moverse- está vivo… ¿oye, puedes escucharme?- no podía ver a esa persona, el techo del auto se había doblado formando una especie de división justo a la mitad del auto. Antonio, al no recibir respuesta, termina de soltar aquellas manos para liberar al herido que estaba a punto de ser rescatado, con él fuera podrían hacer algo por el otro.

-¿está vivo su acompañante?-preguntó el bombero apenas hubieron sacado al conductor

-al parecer sí, ¿sabes cómo se llama este joven, verdad?

-sí, es uno de mis compañeros… Alfred F Jones- Antonio abrió los ojos como platos de puro horror

…_¿sabes, Antonio?, realmente lo amo… y no me da pena decirlo: amo a Alfred F Jones, por eso me casaré con él…_

_-_…no puede ser-balbuceó el castaño de ojos verdes y se giró espantado a donde estaba aquel auto, prácticamente salto dentro, al hueco que ocupara el recién liberado- … que no sea cierto- pedía mientras, con todas sus fuerzas empujaba parte del parabrisas para poder vislumbrar el otro lado oculto por el techo. Se topó con el otro herido, estaba prensado entre el tablero y el techo-no… Arthur

-él es… el esposo de mi amigo, ¿lo conoces?- preguntó con desconsuelo en la voz

-claro… es… mi mejor amigo… es Arthur Kirkland, ¡tenemos que sacarlo!- por un momento Antonio odio su trabajo, como paramédico sabía que tenía que asegurarse del bienestar de Jones primero, pero como amigo sentía la necesidad de sacar al inglés con sus propias manos de ser preciso-… primero llevemos a Alfred a la ambulancia, mientras tus compañeros podrían abrirnos un poco de paso

-claro… ¡hey Iván! -gritó el bombero, y pareció escuchar respuesta- ¡trae acá la pinza hidráulica!

Cuando estaban cargando con Alfred rumbo a la ambulancia, un hombre alto de ojos lilas se aproximaba con la maquinaria, la cargaba sin problemas dejando ver su gran fuerza- ¿qué hay que cortar, da?

-el techo de ese coche, hay alguien con vida y tenemos que sacarlo- habló el compañero de aquel hombre

-muy bien…oh… ¿es Al?-comentó mirando al cuerpo inerte que cargaban los dos

-sí, pero ahora es importante que hagas lo que te digo… es el tal Iggy del que siempre nos habla el que está atrapado

-ya… entonces me daré prisa- dijo y se apresuró a ver la forma de hacer el corte

-al parecer todos ustedes se llevan muy bien…-Antonio quería charlar, así alejaría toda la preocupación que sentía

-no del todo, ese ruso no puede ver ni en pintura a Alfred, pero somos compañeros… y eso es suficiente

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-prosiguió el español sin poder quitar a su amigo de su mente

-Dan, vengo de Dinamarca- la charla prosiguió hasta que dieron con el vehículo y el otro paramédico.

-Ludwig, encárgate de él… yo tengo que regresar… Arthur está mal herido

-¿Kirkland está aquí?- el alemán se preocupo al instante, eso explicaba la expresión triste en su comúnmente alegre y positivo colega

-no hay tiempo para explicaciones, estabiliza a este tipo, es el esposo de Arthur- dicho aquello el castaño corrió de vuelta, y se llevo una grata sorpresa, Iván casi terminaba de remover el techo.

-ya lo podrán sacar, da- sonrió, gesto admirable para el infierno que se estaba viviendo ahí.

Con la ayuda de otros bomberos levantaron la placa de metal, siguiendo las instrucciones del español, quien se había colado debajo para ver que no le causarán más daño a su amigo. Sentía un terrible hueco en el estomago, estaba peor de lo que había pensado: los rubios cabellos estaban bañados en sangre, podía ver una fractura expuesta en el brazo derecho y la posibilidad de que tuviera el cráneo roto- …A...An… Anto…nio…

-¡Arthur! ¡No sabes qué gusto me da escucharte!- gritó feliz el español, aun había esperanzas

-… no… sé cuanto… más resista… si… pierdo la conciencia… ya no despertaré- apenas y podía hablar, de su nariz aun brotaba espesa sangre oscura y no era capaz de enfocar con claridad a su compañero.

-no digas eso…- quería decirle que se equivocaba, que saldría bien de todo esto, pero no podía, sabía que la condición del otro de ojos verdes era critica, la herida en la cabeza era contundente, casi sin remedio

-…hazme… un último… favor…

* * *

><p>-¿qué carajos pasó?- decía un malhumorado medico al ver la oleada de heridos entrar por la puerta de urgencias<p>

-un choque múltiple Dr. Weillschmidt- contestó una enfermera de largo cabello oscuro, con un rulo sobresaliendo

-deja de perder el tiempo y apresúrate-dijo otro doctor que pasó rápidamente colocándose unos guantes limpios de látex

-como digas, señorito

Pasaron horas y los heridos como los muertos no paraban de ingresar. Una gran cantidad de familiares preocupados aparecieron al poco rato, las enfermeras menos entrenadas se encargaban de dar informes y de reunir a los familiares con sus seres queridos desaparecidos, ya fuera en algún cuarto, sala de cirugía o incluso en la morgue.

-disculpe… buscó saber de mi hermano, se llama Alfred F Jones- era un muchacho de voz tranquila y expresión preocupada

-permítame revisar…-la enfermera buscó entre unos papeles y terminó por consultar una computadora cercana-…sí, ha ingresado Alfred F Jones, usted debe ser el señor Matthew Williams…pero también otro de sus familiares ingresó- Matty no comprendía- … Arthur Kirkland

-oh no…- aunque era de esperarse, si su cuñado estuviera bien, le habrían llamado primero a él. Ahora recordaba unas palabras de su hermano.

_¿No te molestaría que Arthur te ponga como familiar? Sabes que no tiene más familia que nosotros dos_… _¡por eso te quiero Matty!_

El de cabellos más lacios había dicho que si, pero ahora no parecía muy buena idea, deseaba que su hermano estuviera bien, para que fuera él quien decidiera sobre su esposo, Matthew tenía miedo de cometer algún error y que se enfadara su hermano.

La amable enfermera era muy joven, de rubios cabellos cortos y bonitos ojos verdes, el listón en su cabeza se balanceaba con sus pasos. Ella condujo a Matty hasta terapia intensiva donde le aseguró que en pocos minutos un doctor de apellido Edelstein, seguramente austriaco o alemán, llegaría para informarle de su familiar. El casi siempre sereno Matthew se moría de nervios, no le habían dicho como estaban sus familiares, únicamente recibió una llamada y corrió al hospital; y el estar esperando en el área de terapia intensiva era sumamente desalentador.

-…Sr. Williams-llamó un hombre de lentes con oscuro cabello medianamente echado asía atrás

-sí, por favor dígame cómo están…

-sígame por favor- de ese modo caminaron a un cuarto, uno con un gran ventanal por el cual podían ver dentro. Ahí estaba su hermano, conectado a una serie de aparatos que desconocía- el señor Jones sufrió de…-el doctor miró las facciones del joven al que le hablaba, estaba más que consternado, no tenía caso decir toda esa palabrería sin sentido para él- digamos, que su estado es crítico… el volante del auto le rompió varias costillas y laceró su corazón, requiere de un trasplante inmediato

-… Alfred-fue el susurro que salió de sus labios al tocar el vidrio sin poder sostener la mano de su moribundo hermano

-se le ha dado un buen lugar en la lista de trasplantes… pero… si no lo recibe pronto

-¿cómo está Arthur?-no quería escuchar que su hermano estaba al filo de la muerte, lo mejor sería saber sobré el inglés, después de todo sabía que Alfred le daría prioridad

El doctor buscó entre los expedientes que cargaba. Su rostro se ensombreció por completo, no le gustaba ser portador de malas noticias- está por aquí…

Salieron de aquella zona, dentro del mismo piso, caminaron hasta cerca del pabellón de neurología, a donde una serie de cuartos se enfilaban en un pasillo. Por un momento el joven pensó que el de ojos verdes estaría mejor que su hermano. Entraron a una de las habitaciones.

Arthur se encontraba conectado a un respirador, la cabeza completamente vendada no dejaba ver sus rebeldes cabellos, tenía un brazo inmovilizado por una férula y un visible golpe amoratado en el pómulo derecho.

-el señor Kirkland… él, fue declarado con muerte cerebral- lo dijo rápido, sin tantas vueltas

-¿qué?... ¡no!-los ojos del joven se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿qué le diría a su hermano?- ¡no puede ser…! Mi hermano… Alfred lo ama tanto… tanto

-lo siento mucho-en verdad lo sentía, no querría nunca verse en el lugar de Matthew. Detestaba ver a los familiares así, y más tener que molestarlos en medio de su dolor-… disculpe, pero en ausencia de Alfred F Jones, es su decisión lo que se hará con él

Era una pesadilla. Una maldita pesadilla de la que deseaba despertar sobresaltado en su cama y no estar llorando sobré el inerte cuerpo de su cuñado. Su hermano a punto de morir, su ser más amado "muerto", quizá lo mejor sería que en efecto falleciera, así no sufriría por la muerte del otro.

-… podría… dejarme solo un momento- pidió casi en una suplica

-por supuesto… cuando tome una decisión pregunte a las enfermeras por mí, Dr. Roderich Edelstein- dijo y se retiró

-… hay Arthur… ¿qué debo hacer?... no quiero perder a mi hermano, pero cuando sepa lo que te pasó… se querrá morir de todas formas- a su mente venían tantas memorias como lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Podía escuchar a su hermano, hace poco más de un año, hablando de un paramédico que se le hacía odioso, al cual se topaba usualmente y con el que siempre reñía. Un par de meses después le contaría que aquel tipo no era tan malo, que había charlado un poco con él mientras los dos donaban sangre para un herido que necesitaba entrar a cirugía.

…_se llama Arthur Kirkland, viene de Inglaterra… y… la verdad, no es tan malo, sólo es un poco gruñón, pero me agrada…_

Casi no pasó nada de tiempo cuando se enteró que salían juntos, habían coordinado sus días libres para tener sus citas y cuando trabajaban también se veían. Viniendo de Alfred no le sorprendió un día que llegó diciendo que acababa de casarse con Arthur, que habían hecho un viaje relámpago a las Vegas y ya eran pareja ante la ley. No habían avisado a nadie, simplemente se casaron y punto. Matty no sabía que pensar, ni siquiera conocía al tal Arthur Kirkland; hasta hace un mes que pudieron ser presentados, y el más joven se mostró en paz al ver que era una buena persona, y lo más importante, que amaba mucho a su hermano.

-… y ahora pasa esto- sostenía la mano izquierda de Arthur, y en su pálida mano aun portaba la sortija de matrimonio.

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron dejando caer la noche. Matthew no se había apartado de al lado de Arthur, intentaba encontrar alguna solución, pero simplemente no daba con ella. Si Alfred sobrevivía, que esperaba así fuera, debía ser él quien decidiera mantener al inglés conectado al respirador o dejarlo ir. Por otra parte, si su hermano no sobrevivía, ¿podría pedir que desconectaran a su cuñado? Era egoísta, pero ahora sería lo único que le quedara, no querría perderlo también.<p>

-disculpa… -alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿eres familiar de Arthur?

-…ah, podría decirse que sí… es mi cuñado- frente a él, parado en el umbral de la puerta, estaba un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes de un todo distinto al de Arthur

-debes ser hermano de Alfred- aquel muchacho asintió- lamento mucho lo de tu hermano… sé que no le dan muchas esperanzas… ah perdona, me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo, Arthur… él era mi amigo

-soy Matthew Williams… yo no lo conocía mucho, mi hermano apenas y nos presentó- dijo Matthew sin soltar la mano del británico

-tampoco conocía muy bien a tu hermano, nos topábamos en algunos llamados, pero nada más- Antonio caminó hasta quedar al otro lado de la cama de su amigo- Arthur nunca fue de muchas palabras… aun así, era mi amigo… con quien siempre estaba, sabía que siempre podía contar con él… -su boca sonreía mientras sus ojos lloraban- recuerdo… que me enfade con él cuando me dijo que se había casado, le dije que era un desconsiderado, que me hubiera gustado estar con él ese día

-si quieres puedo salir un momento… - Matty sintió que estaba sobrando ahí

-no… si Arthur me viera ahora, diría que luzco patético llorando por algo que no se puede arreglar, simplemente lo extraño… porque él ya no está aquí, es sólo su cuerpo, pero el verdadero Arthur Kirkland ya no está- limpió sus mejillas y comenzó a buscar en sus múltiples bolsillos-… a propósito, yo estuve en el lugar del accidente… cuando encontré a mi amigo aun estaba consiente… y me pidió que le diera esto a tu hermano

Matthew recibió un arrugado trozo de papel- esto es…

-son sus últimas palabras… por favor áselas llegar- Antonio se giró asía su amigo- y tú… ya nos veremos algún día… hasta siempre Arthur- luego se giró y antes de salir del cuarto habló por última vez- nos vemos… espero que Alfred se mejore

Matty no dijo palabra alguna, se limitó a verlo irse. De inmediato miró el papel que le dieron, estaba arrugado y un poco sucio, doblado de forma descuidada. Sentía que no debía ver aquellas palabras, eran sólo para Alfred, pero aun así abrió el papel, en él, letras escritas rápidamente le daban forma a las últimas palabras de Arthur:

"_Alfred, nunca olvides que te amo y que mi corazón siempre será tuyo"_

Había quedado atónito. Con los ojos muy abiertos, e incluso su boca medio abierta, miró a su cuñado- eso es… ¡eso es!- salió disparado del lugar

* * *

><p>-lucía realmente triste… no quise mortificarlo más, además era tu paciente no el mío<p>

-ahora resulta… el cardiólogo eres tú, yo soy el neurólogo más awesome del mundo

-por eso mismo, Kirkland es tu paciente, caso neurológico… tonto

Los dos doctores se encontraban en el cubículo de las enfermeras- pero al hermano lo atiendes tú… no importa realmente- aquel doctor era muy particular, de pupilas carmesí y blanca cabellera- igual sentí horrible decirle a Toñito que su amigo tenía muerte cerebral… no había nada que hacer, medio cráneo roto poco pude hacer…

-detesto los días como hoy- decía Roderich bebiendo de su taza de café

-¡Dr. Edelstein!- llegó Matthew pegándoles un susto a los dos-… encontré la solución

-¿de qué hablas?- fue Gilbert quien habló primero

-mi hermano necesita un corazón… pues dele el de Arthur, una vez me contó que eran del mismo tipo sanguíneo, si son compatibles, el corazón de Arthur puede salvar a mi hermano

-…sí… es posible, de ser compatibles- contestó el austriaco meditando aquellas repentinas palabras

-no se me hubiera ocurrido- comentó Gilbert- iré a ver si son compatibles esos dos

-reuniré a mi equipo…-y así, se pusieron manos a la obra

* * *

><p>Era todo cuestión de tiempo, así que todo fue apresurado. Tan pronto se comprobó su compatibilidad entraron a quirófano. Matthew había autorizado la donación de los órganos de Arthur, siendo el corazón para su hermano, y el resto de éstos irían para las personas en las listas de espera, serían la esperanza para alguien más.<p>

Para Matty pasó una eternidad, pero sólo fueron cinco horas de intervención- ¿cómo salió?

-la operación fue exitosa… ahora hay que observar que no haya rechazo- dijo Roderich apenas salió del quirófano.

-… gracias- Matthew lo abrazó sin previo aviso

-no tienes que dármelas a mí, el que salvo la vida de ese joven… fue su propio esposo con su corazón

* * *

><p>Aquel tranquilo muchacho apenas y se había ido a cambiar a su casa en cuatro días, comía lo que podía de la cafetería del hospital, y no se separaba de su hermano, el cual había salido más que bien de la intervención.<p>

-¿cómo te sientes hoy, Alfred?- era el mismo doctor austriaco, ahora haciendo un sin número de anotaciones en el expediente del mencionado

-… mejor, pero ya no quiero estar en esta cama, estoy realmente aburrido, y además… quiero ver a mi Arthur- no se lo habían dicho, Matty había pedido que no le dijeran que había pasado con Arthur, siempre que Alfred preguntaba le decían respuestas vagas de que estaba bien o que pronto podría ir a verlo.

-pues si continuas evolucionando así, en un par de días más te daremos de alta…-cada día le costaba más trabajo evadir el deseo de Alfred por saber del difunto inglés

-¡genial! Ya quiero salir de aquí- aquel joven de ojos azules era realmente entusiasta, era triste pensar en su reacción cuando supiera la verdad

* * *

><p>El temible día había llegado, le darían el alta esa tarde a su hermano, y tendría que decirle de donde salió el corazón que ahora latía en su pecho.<p>

-¿necesitas ayuda para vestirte?- preguntó Matty

-no… ya estoy listó- Alfred salió del baño de aquella habitación, traía puesta ropa cómoda que no le causara molestia alguna-Matty…-llamó de repente-dime la verdad… ¿algo malo le pasó a mi Iggy?

-yo… -no lo esperaba, simplemente no esperaba semejante pregunta-… perdóname, Al

-está muerto… ¿verdad?- estaba serio, podía sentirse la tristeza en su voz

-…sí- lo rodeo con sus brazos tratando de reconfortarlo un poco. Alfred agradeció aquel gesto como nunca en la vida. Pronto el rostro del mayor estaba empapado por las lágrimas, igual que el de Matty; ahí estaban, llorando desconsolados uno en el hombro del otro. No rompieron el abrazó hasta después de varios minutos- eso no es todo, Al…

-¿qué quieres decir…?- no imaginaba que más podía haber ocultado, al menos no otra cosa que fuera peor que enterarse de la muerte del amor de su vida

-Arthur tenía muerte cerebral… y tú necesitabas un corazón, así que… autorice que te dieran su corazón

No podía salir de su asombro, el corazón que latía en su pecho, era el mismo que antes lo hacía dentro de Arthur, ese mismo que se aceleraba mientras se hacían uno, el mismo que tantas noches escuchaba palpitar apacible, y el mismo que él amó y que lo amaba. Su rostro permanecía inexpresivo cuando su único movimiento fue llevarse ambas manos al pecho para percibir su palpitar-… Arthur

-tenía miedo, de que murieras, de no saber qué hacer con él después… y un paramédico amigo suyo me dio esto- sacó aquel maltratado papel y se lo entregó a su hermano. Alfred, de forma mecánica, lo tomó y lo leyó.

-ya entiendo… a fin de cuentas… el plan fue de Arthur-de alguna manera aquello era verdad- son crueles… hacerme esto-dijo sentándose en la cama

-perdóname…

-no te preocupes… mal que bien, ahora más que nunca debo seguir adelante- una sonrisa cálida decoró su rostro- Arthur siempre estará conmigo, y … después de todo, la mayor muestra de amor que puedo darle ahora, es vivir por él que se ha ido

* * *

><p><em>-eres un tonto…<em>

_-claro que no, te amaré siempre, nuestro amor será inquebrantable… no terminará con "hasta que la muerte los separe"_

_-bueno… supongo que tienes razón, te amo Alfred_

_-y yo te amo a ti Arthur_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hola! sé que esperan la continuación de "Antes de partir", pero este fic lo había pensado desde semanas atrás y pensaba subirlo para el cumpleaños de Alfred, pero no fue posible ):

En mi defensa debo decir que era una idea demasiado deliciosa para no compartirla, sé que algunos se están diciendo "qué ganas de siempre matar a Arthur", pues sí, desafortunadamente para muchos es mi gusto matarlo XD y siempre escribo algo que me gustaría leer, y que sé, a algunas personas más les gusta. Sobre esto mismo, les prometo, de todo corazón, que si haré un fic donde no muera Inglaterra y con un final feliz :D ...incluso alguno donde el muerto sea Alfred, aun cuando no me complace la idea :I

Dejen review!

ah! si quieren platicar conmigo en el messenger siéntanse en la libertad de agregarme, pondré mi correo en mi perfil, créanme que soy amistosa, chistosa y muy ocurrente, también soy muy random, sólo les pido que si lo hacen manden una notita que diga que son de fanfiction net XD


End file.
